Not My World
by chunkeymodest
Summary: Marguerite is just a girl who wants her aunt to live, but a bad deal with a certain shinigami will rock her world. Well, at least whats left of it.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Updates will be sporadic depending on if I'm grounded or not.**

Marguerite felt the rain stream down her face. She sighed, watching the traffic below her pass by. Pulling a bottle out of her pack she guzzled the water down. She stood, stretching from her spot on the roof of a building. She had been sent to take care of her aunt Polly. She has no idea how much her life would change, or that this was the beginning of a new life for her. All she knew was that her aunt was dying and needed her there. This is her story, the story of one girl who would change the fate of a universe that well, wasn't quite her own.

…

Aunt Polly was dying I knew that much. The treatment was sucking the life out of her. I brushed the dirt off her black skinny jeans and adjusted her only-for-show corset and pulled up the front of her black tank. Doing this while still holding an umbrella was quite an accomplishment, thank you very much, so I deserve a cookie when I get back to the apartment. Putting on my pack, I started to head indoors. The rain made me think about things I didn't want to think about like the doctors telling me that i just has to believe. But believe has lie right in the middle of it, so I'm not so sure. I pulled out the Death Note replica I found earlier. I hugged it to my chest and made a deal I would regret for a long time.

"I would do anything for aunt Polly to get better." I whispered. I was greeted with a cackle.

"Your wish is granted, in exchange for your aunts life, you must do a favor for me, hyuk hyuk." I was greeted by the sight of Ryuk, from death note. I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

"Hello, Ryuk. I'm guessing this is a dream or I forgot to take my meds. I'm going to play along just for fun." He chuckled and grabbed my arm.

"Your first mission is to find me a user for my death note. Good luck." And with that, my vision went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: first chapter**

CH 1

I woke up in a cell. Having read all those epic fan fictions where people get inserted in their favorite anime, I knew I was being held by L. Groaning, I sat up. A voice came from a speaker in the corner of the ceiling interrupted my silence.

"Good, you're awake. I will ask some questions and you will answer them. Is that clear?" I rolled my eyes.

"Crystal. Now, when is the super pervert going to let me out of here?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Marguerite Dorsey Lyons. I was born in Alexandria, Louisiana; I live in Brooklyn, New York. My height is five foot three, weight one thirty, age fifteen, grey eyes. I have bleach blonde hair with red tips and I'm in the ninth grade. I want a lawyer and pocky in that order." There was static and then the voice came on. The inflection had of the voice had changed so I assumed it was a different person, presumably Light.

"In what way are you affiliated with Kira!" I grinned at this. If I was on Punked! then I would just go along with it.

"That, my dear man, is an excellent question. You see, if I told you I would be killed and then we would get nowhere." I clammed up after my little spiel and didn't answer them. I ate the food they offered and drank the water, too. I was there for a long time. I nearly went insane, if it weren't for the fact that I knew this was a dream and I would either live happily ever after, or I would wake up.

…

"Marguerite-chan I must ask you to be chained to me while you are under suspicion. Light-kun here is already doing so."

"Does this mean you're a pedophile as well as a pervert, Ryuuzaki-san?" I asked innocently.

"Because the only way for me to be able to bathe is for there to be a hole in the wall and then you could peek." L turned and looked at me.

"That is alright, you are under suspicion of being Kira, I'm sure you have no rights."

"Listen bub, I'm an AMERICAN! I have basic rights!"

"Yet Marguerite-chan is in Japan, and has no rights." I looked at him. I forgot what a jerk L could be. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"_Excuse_ me?" I hissed

"Is marguerite chan hard of hearing?" he asked. I snarled and slapped him.

"I am a human being and as such I have rights, unless you believe in the Nazi idealism that some people are less then others?" L looked at me. I looked back. We were at this standstill for about twenty minutes. Finally I cracked.

"Fine! But if you think that you'll be getting peeking shows your in for a world of hurt you jerk!" with this I sat down and began flicking candy at people. So much for a good dream.


End file.
